


A Rewarding Lie

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Gaping, Barebacking, Body Modification, Bottom Castiel, Castration, Cock Slut Castiel, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Fingering, First Time Bottoming, Gags, Knotting, M/M, Name Calling, Oral Knotting, Public Sex, Restraints, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Slut Castiel, Spitroasting, Surgery, Teen Castiel, Underage - Freeform, Voyeurism, Willingly Castrated, bar sex, lying, mentioned Omega Dean, mentioned bottom Dean, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Castiel had lied to his parents when he’d first presented. He had borrowed Dean’s clothing, his friend had presented as an Omega months before, and pretended he’d presented as an Omega instead of an Alpha.





	A Rewarding Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

Castiel had lied to his parents when he’d first presented. He had borrowed Dean’s clothing, his friend had presented as an Omega months before, and pretended he’d presented as an Omega instead of an Alpha. Within hours he’d had an appointment to have his balls removed, per tradition with newly presented Omegas.

It had been months after the surgery, his body healed and evidence of his balls reduced to a fading scar, when his parents had realized he hadn’t presented as an Omega. But it was far too late and now Castiel wouldn’t have to worry about his true presentation changing him like it had his older brothers.

“A false presentation.” His mother wrote the ‘mistake’ on his part off, worry and confusion clear on her pretty face, as Castiel sat in the doctor’s office being examined. “I’ve read about them…is it possible?”

The doctor frowned at him and Castiel didn't say a word. Castiel didn't want to be an Alpha and lying had been the only way to get the surgery he had learned about in health class. The surgery Dean had spent a week at home recovering from after he’d presented.

“It’s…unfortunate.” The doctor murmured as he looked at Castiel, going over the tests and frowning. “They should have caught it before castration…at least his penis is intact.”

“Will it have any negative side effects?”

“It will stunt his growth significantly and he will not be able to father any children.” Castiel watched his mother, horrified and visibly upset, as the doctor had continued. “He should have already started growing body hair but because of the extensive nature of the surgery he won't develop body hair the same way an Alpha should. His penis won't get much larger either.”

Castiel had carefully concealed his satisfaction at the doctor’s words. It had been unfortunate that his parents had realized he wasn’t an Omega before he’d gotten the last surgery, the removal of his cock, but Castiel could wait.

* * *

Castiel looked at himself in the mirror, staring at the beautiful hairless and completely bare spot between his legs. On his seventeenth birthday he’d finally gotten his cock removed, completely nullifying him just as an Omega would be, and he was _finally_ healed enough. He'd had to wait four years to have his cock removed, four years longer than a true Omega would have waited, but it was worth it.

His eyes tracked over his slight form, taking in the hairless tan skin and the softer angles, before gazing once more at his beautiful lack of balls and cock. Castiel had _not_ wanted to be an Alpha like his asshole older brothers and now, after removing everything, he had no real distinction. He was blissfully nullified. Soft, hairless and small just like an Omega. He also had a beautiful lack of typical aggression that Alphas developed after presenting.

Since he'd first presented Castiel had figured out that he _loved_ being full, on his fingers or toys, after he’d gotten curious about what it felt like to be fucked like an Omega the first time he’d seen an older Alpha greedily mount Dean in public shortly after his friend had presented and healed from his surgeries. He always found himself watching avidly as Dean was repeatedly mounted and fucked full over the years since he had presented. Castiel was jealous at how popular Dean's cunt seemed to be and was forced to only imagine what it felt like to know at any moment an Alpha might decide to take you right there. Time had seemed to drag by since that first time he'd watched an Alpha take Dean's virginity and he had waited impatiently for his seventeenth birthday.

With a satisfied grin he stepped away from the mirror, collected the large bottle of lube he’d purchased, his favorite dildo designed in the shape of an Alpha cock and the thick plug designed like an Alpha knot. Slowly he climbed onto his bed, a glance over revealed the door was locked, before he poured lube onto his fingers. With a shaky breath of excitement he started to finger himself loose. His cheeks heated with arousal as he pressed a finger in, rubbing and crooking, until he felt loose enough for a second. He didn’t want to rush it, savoring the feeling, as he finger fucked himself. Tonight was a celebration after healing and getting rid of the last thing that tied him to being an Alpha.

And after watching plenty of public knottings Castiel had found he very much wanted to be treated exactly like an Omega bitch. The very thought of it would have his cheeks flushing and his heart pounding. He would get that tonight.

Castiel’s mouth fell open on a shaky moan when he reached three fingers, pumping and fucking himself open, until he slicked up the dildo and guided it into his loosened hole. The fat head of the fake cock popped past the tight rim of his hole, sinking in and deliciously splitting his tight ass open. A whine escaped the further he pushed it in, breathing hitching and catching in his throat, until the base of the toy was pressed up against him.

He felt full and Castiel allowed himself to lay there, impaled on the thick and long toy, while his free hand brushed over the healed skin between his legs. Lazily he fucked himself with the toy, making sure his hole adjusted to the girth, before he slipped it out and rolled over.

Without hesitation he grabbed the full bottle of lube, designed to smell just like Omega slick and feel the same as the real thing, before he pressed the tip against his gaping hole. His fingers curled around the body of the bottle as he relaxed his body and then squirted the lube directly into his ass. Castiel kept squeezing, moaning and whining at the slick feeling inside of his hole, until he was satisfied he would feel slick inside just like an Omega cunt was supposed to.

His hands were shaking when he put the thick plug against his hole, pushing until it popped inside and settled perfectly while keeping his hole prepared.

Castiel added a bit of Omega scent to his body and hid the bottle along with all evidence of what he’d just done. The whole time he dressed his body was thrumming with excitement. The real treat was about to happen and he had the fake ID needed to get into the bar.

He slipped down the stairs, out the front door and out to his car without his parents or brothers noticing. It was a long drive to the bars and Castiel found a bar he knew from reputation was mainly an Alpha bar. An Alpha bar with a breeding bench in the front, a stand in the bathroom and an Omega gloryhole in the back.

Omegas were frequently brought to the bar by their Alphas to be used, fucked and knotted or the bar owner brought Omegas in to fill the gloryhole for bar patrons to use.

It was exactly what Castiel wanted to happen to him and he’d had to wait for years, years longer than an actual Omega who had presented, until his cock had been removed, before he could be treated just like a nullified Omega bitch.

Castiel showed his ID to the man staring at him from the door, watched the way the large Alpha’s eyes appreciatively looked at him and something like a lustful leer was aimed at him, before the Alpha spoke. “Hope you realize a prime bitch like you stepping through those doors isn’t going to leave until your little belly is bulging.”

His cheeks flushed and earned a chuckle.

“Ah. A little knotwhore. Well you’ve come to the right place for that. Hope you’ve got a spare set of clothes because those,” he jerked his head at Castiel’s clothing, “Aren’t going to last.”

With that the door was opened and Castiel stepped in. He barely made it ten steps inside before a very large, burly Alpha was crowding up into his space. Castiel could smell the thick, heavy scent of Alpha arousal pouring off of the older man and had to crane his neck to look up at the Alpha.

“I’ve got first dibs on your cunt, Omega.” A large hand curled around him, there were several protests as the Alpha led him away from the main part of the bar, and Castiel could hear Alphas talking about him. Talking about how they wanted a shot at his cunt or his mouth.

Comments about how his sweet little cunt was going to be fucked full.

Castiel couldn’t wait. He easily allowed the Alpha to guide him into the bathroom, yank his clothes off and discard them, before he was bent over a narrow stand set up in the bathroom specifically for this purpose.

“Look at the cunt full of a pretty pink knot-plug.” The Alpha breathed as he spread Castiel’s cheeks and breathed in, “Soaked already.” Castiel gasped when the plug popped free and he could feel some of the Omega slick lube leaking out of his gaping hole. “I’m going to ruin this cunt.”

The sound of a zipper sliding down and the stroke of a hand against a cock had Castiel gripping the stand.

Then Castiel felt the blunt pressure of a wide Alpha cock pushing against his hole and a large hand curled around the back of his neck. He whined lowly as the Alpha started to fuck forward into his hole, moaning and grunting with each inch, until heavy balls rested against his ass and every inch of Alpha cock was sheathed inside of him.

This was _nothing_ like being fucked by a Beta.

“Fuck, Omega. Your cunt is like a fucking vice.” The Alpha’s voice was rough, full of lust and pleasure. “Fuck. Nothing like a young, Omega cunt.”

Large fingers dug into his neck and the hand at his hip gripped tightly as the Alpha started to vigorously fuck him. Castiel’s mouth fell open, his cheeks flushed and his body heated, at the feeling of a large Alpha dominating and fucking him just like an Alpha would an Omega bitch.

Watching public knottings and fucking himself with toys was nothing on the real thing. This was far better than he’d imagined.

“ _Ohhh_.” Castiel moaned as his eyes hooded and his mind rolled over in pleasure. The brush of the gigantic cock nailing his prostate had him jerking and tightening, body warm and singing with each thrust.

“That’s it. Such a good Omega whore. So good at taking an Alpha cock in your cunt.” The loud sound of skin smacking against skin filled the bathroom, echoing off the walls, along with the filthy wet sound of a cock plowing through the copious amounts of fake slick he’d poured inside of his ass in preparation for this moment. “Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.”

The pace picked up, harder and harder and harder. Castiel could only remain draped over the stand and not even the sound of the bathroom door opening to allow another Alpha entrance pulled him from the fuzzy way his mind was drifting on the sensation of an Alpha using him.

“So you’re the one who stole away the new Omega.” The voice was teasing but the Alpha fucking him didn’t stop. Castiel could feel a growing knot catching on his rim, popping in and out with each thrust, as whimpers and whines tumbled from his mouth.

Castiel’s mind felt blissfully hazy, his body warm and aching from the rough fucking, while the Alpha started rutting up against his ass with greedy, loud grunts of enjoyment. “Your cunt feels so good. Such a pretty little knotslut. Hungry for my dick.” He hadn’t realized how much he had wanted to be manhandled and treated like a wet hole to knot.

His mouth fell open when the Alpha gripped him viciously and started to rut harshly against his ass, snarling and moaning, until the knot popped past his rim. It pressed deep inside, swell up and stuffed his ass gloriously full.

It burned and ached as Castiel panted, ass locked down tightly, as warmth poured into his hole. Behind him the Alpha fucked him with his knot, groaning in bliss, as Castiel panted and whined over the stand.

“Cunt like a vice. Feels so good.” the Alpha’s voice was wrecked, pleased and lustful sounding, as he ground up against Castiel’s ass and another moan signaled the Alpha’s enjoyment of Castiel clenching down. “They’re going to love you out there. We need a new Omega bitch for the front breeding stand.”

Castiel floated on the high of being fucked just like an Omega, bent over and made to take it from behind, as he listened to the moans the Alpha locked inside of his ass released each time he came. The warm hand on his hip traveled down and rubbed against the smooth skin between his thighs.

“Good little slut.” The Alpha praised as he continued to rock up against Castiel’s ass, releasing more and more come into his hole. Castiel could only stay there, bent over the stand, as the Alpha sought pleasure from his ass and teasingly stroked over his healed skin. “You’re gonna have a nice bulge when we get through with you.”

The hand traveled up to his flat stomach and stroked the soft skin there. Castiel could feel the eyes of the other Alpha in the bathroom on them and looked up to see a hungry gaze locked on him. The bulge of a hard cock was more than obvious as the Alpha continued to stare at him.

He stayed over the stand for twenty minutes, ass tight and fucked full, until the large Alpha knotted inside of him slipped free with a groan. Come started to leak out of his gaping hole, trailing down, until the large plug was shoved back in.

“Come on, slut.” The Alpha gripped the back of his neck and Castiel stumbled along, whining lowly at his aching ass, as he was guided completely naked out into the full bar and towards the large padded breeding stand. He took in the opening designed to accommodate the growing swell of an Omega’s belly, the straps and the braces to spread an Omega’s legs wide apart.

Castiel didn’t protest as he was shoved onto the breeding stand and Alphas crowded close, strapping his arms underneath, placing his chin in the brace that kept his head up in a position to be fucked. A ring-gag was shoved into his mouth, tied behind his head and behind him both legs had been strapped down.

A broken whine escaped him when both of his legs were spread widely apart, the leg braces locked into place and his ass was fully on display. His legs burned at being spread so far but Castiel welcomed the sensation.

“Look at the new Omega bitch.” Hands pawed at him and the heavy scent of Alpha arousal filled the bar.

“We’re going to ruin that cunt.”

“Fuck that bitch full.”

“Can’t wait to use that whore up.”

Castiel’s cheeks flushed and he squirmed on the stand, whining lowly, as a large Alpha stepped forward and slid the heavy girth of his cock through the large ring-gag until Castiel was gagging violently on it. Behind him the plug had been pulled out once more and another monstrous Alpha cock was fucking into him.

Fingers knotted in his hair and fingers dug into the flesh of his hips as the two large Alphas near his father’s age began to fuck him from both ends viciously and greedily without a single care to him whining between them. Castiel struggled to breathe through the cock purposely choking him until the Alpha started to simply fuck his face.

Behind him the heavy, loud slap of balls registered and he whined around the cock in his mouth. He felt warm, tight and blissed out as two Alphas hungrily used him while others touched him and a few started to jerk themselves off standing next to his strapped down, exposed body.

 _This_ was exactly what he wanted. Castiel didn’t understand _why_ Dean had hated having his balls and cock removed or why Dean hated how Alphas happily stripped him, pinned him and fucked him as they pleased. There wasn’t a day that went by that Dean didn’t seem to find himself being fucked full of a knot. Once he'd been at the Mall with Dean and he'd been forced to wait hours as Alpha after Alpha had run a train on Dean's cunt and mouth until Dean's belly had swollen. It seemed wrong that Dean didn't enjoy the attention especially considering how good it felt.

Being fucked open on an Alpha cock felt amazing and Castiel was going to miss this when the bar closed and he had to go back home. But he would come back. There was no way he was giving up this feeling for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know if I would get anything out today but I surprised myself. With this one the prompter wanted an Alpha Castiel, who didn't want to be an Alpha male, modifying himself like an Omega male (balls when newly presented/cock on 17th bday). Then a healed 17yo Castiel going to an Alpha bar to be fucked like an Omega with dirty talk/name calling/etc.
> 
> To the prompter: I hope I managed to pull this off the way you discussed it in your prompt. I tried to weave everything together. I'm just not sure about this one...
> 
> Hope some of you enjoyed something a little different from the normal. I'm honestly...not sure about this one. I'm not pleased with it...
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Remember comments are motivation for continuing to write and post fanfics!


End file.
